vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Eazy Dance
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Kanji . 話題の The dance hits oh yeah 私もっと Dancing oh oh oh シュビドゥビドゥ　パッパパッパパッ　Yeah Now shake your thing and party up! All fake な日常　足りないパズルの 大事な One piece 探すの 退屈な心　どこか片隅で 待ちこがれてた One day ミンクのコートも派手なスカルプも 一瞬で吹き飛ぶ　Calling from you できればこのまま　君と二人なら 逃げ出してもいいかも 移り行く　（Driving just straight ahead） 景色たち　（Wanna go far away） 少しずつ　（A ha）　この夜は　（Oh yeah） 特別になるの　（Hey hey come on!） 風にフワリ　浮かぶリズムに　踊り出す Keep on eazy dance　フロア駆ける ライトに溶けて　同じ世界を見たい フワリ　浮かぶリズムに　加速する Keep on eazy dance　明日になれば 夢のように思える　今を閉じ込めて オレンジグラスの　中に映り込む 三日月重ねて Lead me from you 気まぐれな態度　Wanna make monopoly? 試してるつもりなの？ It's like hide and seek 秘密の心理ね Naughty なしぐさに All for you, But スルリまわす手も　スリルかわすように この瞬間想い出に 明けてゆく　（Over the sunshine） 1秒に　（Wanna have special time） もう少し　（A ha）　Just feel da groove　（Oh yeah） 瞳閉じたまま　（Hey hey come on!） 風にフワリ　浮かぶリズムに　踊り出す Keep on eazy dance　フロア駆ける ライトに溶けて　同じ世界を見たい フワリ　浮かぶリズムに　加速する Keep on eazy dance　明日になれば 夢のように思える　今を閉じ込めて Wanna be a free bird 迷わずに キミのもとへ向かおう Through the night Wanna be a free bird この先は 翼広げたまま Through the night 風にフワリ　浮かぶリズムに　踊り出す Keep on eazy dance　フロア駆ける ライトに溶けて　同じ世界を見たい フワリ　浮かぶリズムに　加速する Keep on eazy dance　明日になれば 夢のように思える　今を閉じ込めて 話題の The dance hits oh yeah 私もっと Dancing oh oh oooo シュビドゥビドゥ　パッパパッパパッ　Yeah Now shake your thing and party up! Letra en Romaji . Wadai no the dance hits oh yeah Watashi motto dancing oh oh oh Shubidoubidou pappapappapatsu yeah Now shake your thing and party up! All fake na nichijou tarinai pazuru no Daiji na one piece sagasu no Taikutsu na kokoro dokoka katasumi de Machi kogareteta one day Minku no kooto mo hade na sukarupu mo Isshun de fukitobu calling from you Dekirebako no mama kimi to futari nara Nigedashitemo iikamo Utsuri yuku ( driving just straight ahead ) Keshiki tachi ( wanna go far away ) Sukoshi zutsu ( a ha ) kono yoru ha ( oh yeah ) Tokubetsu ni naruno ( hey hey come on! ) Kaze ni fuwari ukabu rizumu ni odoridasu Keep on eazy dance furoa kakeru Raito ni tokete onaji sekai wo mitai Fuwari ukabu rizumu ni kasoku suru Keep on eazy dance ashita ni nareba Yume no youni omoeru ima wo tojikomete Orenji gurasu no nakani utsuri komu Mikaduki omonete lead me from you Kimagure na taido wanna make monopoly? Tameshiteru tsumori nano ? Naughty nashigusani all for you, but Sururi mawasu te mo suriru kawasu youni Kono shunkan omoide ni Ake teyuku ( over the sunshine ) Ichi byou ni ( wanna have special time ) Mou sukoshi ( a ha ) just feel da groove ( oh yeah ) Hitomi tojita mama ( hey hey come on! ) Kaze ni fuwari ukabu rizumu ni odoridasu Keep on eazy dance furoa kakeru Raito ni tokete onaji sekai wo mitai Fuwari ukabu rizumu ni kasoku suru Keep on eazy dance ashita ni nareba Yume no youni omoeru ima wo tojikomete Wanna be a free bird mayowazuni Kimi no moto he mukaou through the night Wanna be a free bird kono saki wa Tsubasa hirogeta mama through the night Kaze ni fuwari ukabu rizumu ni odoridasu Keep on eazy dance furoa kakeru Raito ni tokete onaji sekai wo mitai Fuwari ukabu rizumu ni kasoku suru Keep on eazy dance ashita ni nareba Yume no youni omoeru ima wo tojikomete Wadai no the dance hits oh yeah Watashi motto dancing oh oh oh Shubidoubidou pappapappapatsu yeah Now shake your thing and party up! Categoría:ЯIRE Categoría:Mitchie M Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:2012 Categoría:Salón de la Fama